


Up all night

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Europe, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Travel, Up all night to get Bucky (Marvel)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Protože na videu je Barnes jako vyšitý – všechny ty dlouhé tmavé vlasy a zarostlá tvář a zoufalá snaha zůstat nenápadný, ztratit se v davu, protože to rozhodně nevypadá, že by si Barnes vyrazil do Amsterodamu na nějaký další atentát. Ne, tohle nevypadá jako Winter Soldier, který hledá svůj další cíl. Tohle je Barnes, kterého tyranizovali a kterého nutilidělat věci, a který teď chtěl jednoduše utéct. Který chtěl, aby si ho nikdo nevšímal.





	Up all night

Evropa je krásná. 

Sam se chtěl vždycky podívat do Evropy. Ne že by byl jedním z těch, co jsou přesvědčení o tom, že v jeho vlastní zemi je nuda a že se rozhodně musí podívat někam _jinam_ – do Londýna nebo do Berlína nebo _kamkoli_ – protože všude jinde kromě domácí fronty _to žije_. Sam nebyl úplně naivní, ne po armádě a ne po Rileym, ne po projektu Insight, ne po zjištění, že se někomu podařilo udělat ze známého válečného hrdiny stín beze jména. Bezmyšlenkovitý stroj na zabíjení. 

(Nebo možná ne úplně bezmyšlenkovitý, pokud se dalo věřit tomu, že si Barnes na něco vzpomněl, než se za Stevem vrhl do Potomacu, protože se ho najednou rozhodl zachránit. Pravděpodobně ne bezmyšlenkovitý, alespoň ne teď, protože ani on ani Steve nevěří tomu, že by se zbytku Hydry podařilo někde ho sbalit a zase schovat do ledu, což znamená, že celý tenhle útěk po Evropě si Barnes organizuje sám, dost chytře na to, aby je nikdy nepustil moc blízko k sobě.) 

Ale _Evropa_ , člověče. Evropa, se všemi těmi krásnými, starými městy, s tou historií a galeriemi a muzei a Sam by si celý tenhle zatracený výlet rozhodně užíval mnohem víc, kdyby se za Barnesem netahali po těch nejhorších čtvrtích a nejzapadlejších končinách a domech, do kterých je jen sotva zavedená tekoucí voda. 

Sam má trochu chuť se na to vykašlat, upřímně. 

***

Steve začíná vypadat unaveně, a to nejspíš znamená, že Sam vypadá tak trochu na umření. Ne že by si tím byl jistý, protože poslední dobou má trochu strach podívat se na sebe do zrcadla. Ne že by v posledním motelu, kde strávili noc, vůbec _bylo_ zrcadlo. 

Aspoň to vysvětluje, proč se na něj to děvče včera dívalo tak zvláštně starostlivě, když se zastavili na rychlou večeři. 

„Najdeme ho,“ prohlásí Steve a zní trochu jako by v to jenom doufal, ale hlavně přesvědčeně, protože Steve se odmítá vzdát, i když to vypadá hůř než beznadějně, protože Steve je trochu idiot a absolutně mu chybí i jen náznak pudu sebezáchovy. A evidentně, když jde o Buckyho Barnese, Steve je ochotný udělat úplně cokoli, ať je to šílené, jak chce. 

Sama by opravdu zajímalo, jestli bylo něco takového v jejich době běžné nebo ne. 

„Jo, jasně,“ souhlasí trochu neochotně, zvedne si k obličeji jedno ze svých triček, aby zhodnotil, jestli si ho na sebe může ještě jednou obléknout, aniž by příliš odpuzoval lidi (a jasně, Sam má obvykle mnohem lepší hygienické návyky, ale všechno tohle cestování a honění se za stínem není zrovna nejlepší způsob, jak trávit volný čas), a zašklebí se, než ho znechuceně odhodí zpátky na postel. 

Nakonec je stejně jenom dobře, že se ke Stevovi přidal. Steve s sebou očividně potřebuje někoho, kdo dokáže být trochu objektivní. 

***

Natasha jim zavolá, že má od informace od nějakého svého starého známého, že někdo v Amsterodamu zahlédl Winter Soldiera, a Steve se Samem vyrazí tak rychle, že pod nimi pneumatiky zoufale zavřískají. 

„Takže si nemyslíš, že by to mohla být jenom falešná stopa,“ poznamená Sam, zatímco se trochu křečovitě drží okraje sedadla. Sam se nebojí rychlé jízdy, ale na rozdíl od Steva je jenom člověk, co by to při případné bouračce rozhodně schytal hůř než by chtěl. 

Steve prudce vybere další ostrou zatáčku a Sama na okamžik napadne, jak zatraceně je rád, že má Steve tak dobrý postřeh. Sam má rád adrenalin, miluje adrenalin – kruci, copak se nebaví tím, že poletuje okolo a nechává po sobě střílet? – ale kdokoli jiný by je při tomhle tempu nejspíš zabil. Sam _má_ pud sebezáchovy. I když dobře zamaskovaný. 

Steve se nevesele zasměje a ani na chvíli neodlepí pohled od silnice před sebou. Sam si není ani jistý, jestli Steve vůbec ví, kam jede, ale Steve nevypadá, jako by měl bloudit. „Falešná stopa?“ zopakuje po něm, hlas malinko zadýchaný, jako by právě uběhl třicet kilometrů. Zakroutí hlavou, ale ani se na něj nepodívá, obě ruce pevně na volantu. Samozřejmě. Protože alespoň jemu ten volant z rukou nikdo nesebral. „Na to je Natasha příliš dobrá. Nebo myslíš, že by se zrovna Natasha někdy spletla?“ 

Sam se nad tím ani nepokouší zamyslet, protože to nemá smysl a nejspíš by to jenom zbytečně bolelo. 

Natasha umí být děsivá, když chce. 

***

V Amsterodamu je hezky a je tam legální zakouřit si jointa – Což nejspíš není zrovna ten pravý důvod, proč by se tam měl zdržovat někdo jako Barnes, i když kdoví? Třeba by mu tráva mohla pomoct uklidnit nervy. – ale Barnese nepotkají. 

Na druhou stranu, Natashin kontakt, nějaký její starý známý, který už sice se životem špiona dávno sekl (Oficiální verze. Sam si není tak úplně jistý, protože má tak trochu pocit, že tohle není život, se kterým by se dalo jenom tak skončit. Ale možná jenom přehání.), ale pořád ještě _má oči na stopkách a velice ho zajímá, co se děje v jeho okolí_ , jim ukáže video, a přestože jim odmítne sdělit, jak přesně se k němu dostal, je to nakonec celkem jedno. 

Protože na videu je Barnes jako vyšitý – všechny ty dlouhé tmavé vlasy a zarostlá tvář a zoufalá snaha zůstat nenápadný, ztratit se v davu, protože to rozhodně nevypadá, že by si Barnes vyrazil do Amsterodamu na nějaký další atentát. Ne, tohle nevypadá jako Winter Soldier, který hledá svůj další cíl. Tohle je Barnes, kterého tyranizovali a kterého nutili _dělat věci_ , a který teď chce jednoduše někam utéct. Který chce, aby si ho nikdo nevšímal. 

Je to trochu surrealistické, řekl by Sam, kdyby se někdo obtěžoval zeptat se na jeho názor. 

Stevovi se napnou ramena hned, jak Barnese zahlédne na monitoru. Z hrdla se mu vydere jakýsi slabý, přidušený zvuk, který se Sam ze solidarity rozhodne nekomentovat, a neodlepí oči od videa, dokud monitor beznadějně nezčerná. Ani potom. 

„Natasha měla pravdu,“ zamumlá, jako by mluvil spíš jen sám k sobě než k Samovi. 

Sam si odfrkne. „Copak jsi o ní pochyboval?“ zeptá se, obočí zdvižené. 

Steve se roztřeseně zasměje a prsty si zakryje oči. A Sam musí být opravdu dobrý přítel, možná ten nejlepší přítel na světě, protože neřekne ani slovo o tom, že se Stevovi mezi prsty občas zableskne slza. 

***

Nedostihnou Barnese v Hannoveru, i když ho nejspíš neminou o moc. V bytě, který Barnes používal, pravděpodobně ne víc než pár dní, po něm zůstal malý poloautomat a dva nože ostré jako břitva, a Sam si není jistý, jestli je tam Barnes nechal úmyslně, nebo si je nestačil vzít, když se rozhodl změnit scenerii. 

Barnes nepůsobí jako někdo, kdo by _zapomínal_ , kam si odložil zbraně. 

***

V Berlíně ho minou o méně než hodinu. 

Steve další dva dny neřekne ani slovo, pohled přilepený k mapě a rty sevřené tak pevně k sobě, že je má skoro bílé. 

***

V mrňavém bytečku v Praze, kam se jim ho podaří vystopovat skoro o tři týdny později, ho minou tak těsně, že se z plného hrnku kávy (černé, černé jako noc, černé jako ta nejčernější duše, přesně tak, jak to má Steve rád), co po něm zůstal na stole, pořád ještě kouří. 

Steve se pousměje koutkem úst, když ho uvidí, a pak se posadí ke stolu a s uvolněným výrazem ji začne pít, jako by mu vůbec nedělaly starosti jedy a paranoia. 

„Co?“ dostane ze sebe Sam zmateně. 

Steve pokrčí rameny. „Vždycky mi vaříval kávu,“ odpoví. 

Sam se rozhodne na to raději neodpovídat. 

***

„Dělá si z nás legraci, že jo?“ zeptá se Sam zamračeně, když na ně v zapadlé uličce ve Vídni čeká ještě o něco menší byt než v Praze, ale na stole je kromě hrnku horké černé kávy ještě obrázek, který vypadá trochu jako by ho nakreslilo pětileté dítě – dva modří panáčci s hůlčičkovými končetinami, kteří se drží za ruce. „Tvůj zatracený kámoš si z nás dělá srandu.“ 

V myšlenkách se vrací k těm měsícům a měsícům a _měsícům_ , kdy pobíhal po Evropě a mačkal se s Kapitánem Amerikou v jednom malinkém pokoji nebo ještě hůř _v autě_ a musel se přitom dívat na jeho zklamaný obličej, když se jim Barnese _opět_ nepodařilo najít. 

Teď už Steve nevypadá tak zklamaně. 

Steve se křivě usměje, ale jinak Samův komentář absolutně ignoruje. Místo toho se nakloní nad stolem, aby se podíval víc zblízka, jako by neměl perfektní zrak. 

„Tak bych tomu úplně neříkal,“ zamumlá trochu nepřítomně. Prsty zlehka přejede po papíru a znovu se usměje, tentokrát skoro zasněně. Mírně si povzdychne. „Nechá se najít,“ řekne jemně, opatrně papír přeloží na poloviny a pak na čtvrtiny, a strčí si ho do kapsy, jako by to bylo to největší dílo historie. 

Sama napadne, že _tohle_ je teda rozhodně něco, do čeho se v žádném případě nechce zaplést. 

***

Steve se trochu nejistě kousne do rtu, jako by se chystal něco mu říct, ale tak docela si nebyl jistý jak na to. 

Sam se trochu podezíravě zamračí. Okay. Tohle nevypadá dobře. Steve se tváří, jako by ze sebe nemohl dostat ani slovo, ale přitom se o to nepřestával snažit, a obličej mu zbledne a fajn, může Kapitán Amerika dostat infarkt nebo tak něco? Sam opravdu doufá, že Steve nemůže dostat infarkt, protože si není jistý ani tím, jak se slovensky (Nebo už jsou na Ukrajině? Kdo si to má sakra _pamatovat_.) řekne _pivo_ , ne tak _potřebuju doktora, protože tady můj parťák neumí zpracovávat emoce jako dospělý člověk, i když je mu asi sto_.

Dobře, většinu z těch sto let byl sice pod ledem, ale i tak. Ten člověk byl přece naživu ještě předtím, než všem začala blbnout hlavu televize. 

Sam se na něj zadívá. „Ano?“ zeptá se, aby ho pobídl, a přitom si říká, jestli by pro něj nebylo lepší mlčet. Bylo by to jednodušší, určitě. Jenže Sam má tu smůlu, že je od přírody zatraceně dobrý přítel. A to je závazek, ze kterého se není jednoduché vyvléknout. 

A navíc je _zvědavý_.

Steve mírně zrudne ve tvářích a Sam zmateně zamrká. Steve si povzdychne. „Dobře, já…“ začne neochotně, ale hned se zase zarazí, s podivným výrazem. Sam si znovu začne dělat starosti o jeho zdraví. „Neřekl jsem ti úplně všechno.“ 

Sam zvedne obočí. 

Steve uhne pohledem. „A měl jsem, rozhodně jsem měl, jenže…“ Pokrčí rameny a kousne se do rtu a Sam ho asi ještě nikdy předtím neviděl tak vyvedeného z míry. Steve, který dokázal nakráčet do centra SHIELDU a vyhlásit válku Hydře, skoro umřít, aby zachránil miliony lidí, a ještě předtím měl metr padesát a čtyřicet různých nemocí a stejně byl vždycky odhodlaný se porvat za sebe i za kohokoli, kdo se zrovna namanul. A teď je asi tak nervózní, jako kdyby se mu chystal oznámit, že zabil prezidenta nebo co. „Víš, jak to říkají v muzeu, na té výstavě o 2. Světové válce? O tom, jak jsme s Buckym byli nejlepší přátelé?“ 

Sam si bezděky odfrkne. „Jo, Steve. Myslím, že o tom slyšel každý ve Státech. Učí se o vás v dějepise, a je to jedna z těch zajímavějších kapitol – první superhrdina a jeho komando a tohle všechno – takže si to lidi většinou i docela pamatují.“ 

Steve se nepohodlně zavrtí, jako by mu jen velice nerad bral iluze. Sam má najednou pocit, že se jeho matka tvářila dost podobně, když mu oznamovala, že dárky ve skutečnosti nenosí Santa. „No, tak to není úplně pravda,“ prohlásí Steve. „Nebo je. _Byli_ jsme nejlepší přátelé. Jenom…“ Znovu pokrčí rameny. „Bylo toho víc. Já a Bucky. Bylo to něco víc. Nemohli jsme být… Ne tehdy. Nebylo to jako _teď_. Byla válka a tehdy jsi nemohl být jednoduše… Byla tam děvčata, a potom Peggy, ale pro mě to byl vždycky Bucky. Ten, na kterém záleželo. Vždycky to byl Bucky.“ 

Sam přikývne. „Hm.“ 

To jako kdyby až doteď nedostal víc než dost nápověd? 

Steve napůl zmateně a napůl podezíravě přimhouří oči jeho směrem. „A ty vůbec nevypadáš překvapeně,“ poznamená pomalu. 

Sam zvedne obočí o něco výš. Pomalu se začíná obávat, že pokud ho zvedne ještě o kousek, začne to bolet, a upřímně, Sam není zrovna fanda bezcílné, zbytečné bolesti. Pokrčí rameny. „ _Můžu_ dělat překvapeného, jestli chceš,“ nabídne mírně. 

Steve se nespokojeně zamračí. Skoro jako by byl mnohem radši, kdyby se Sam divil nebo nadával? No, nikdo neříkal, že je Steve úplně normální. „Proč nejsi překvapený?“ 

„Mluvíš ze spaní.“ Sam se křivě usměje, ale Steve opravdu nevypadá pobaveně. 

„Ne, nemluvím.“ 

„Ne, nemluvíš,“ potvrdí Sam a široce se na něj usměje, než znovu zvážní. „Podívej, Steve,“ začne opatrně, jak se pro jednou snaží pečlivě vážit slova, a je to takový rozdíl proti tomu, když se T´Chally ptal, jestli má rád kočky, že mu skoro ani nepřipadá, že je to pořád on. „To, co jsi pro Barnese udělal…“ Odmlčí se a jen potřese hlavou, protože vlastně tak docela neví, jak pokračovat. „Je to neuvěřitelné.“ 

Steve se tázavě zamračí. 

Sam si povzdychne. „Já jsem přátelský člověk, Steve. Hodně přátelský, dobře? Mám rád lidi. A jsem ochotný udělat hodně, když mi na někom záleží. Ale udělat to, co jsi udělal ty pro Barnese? Vydat se na sebevražednou výpravu na nepřátelské území, sám a bez výcviku? Skoro rozpoutat válku? Prakticky se rozejít s Avengery? Nechat se od něj skoro zabít, protože jsi mu nechtěl ublížit?“ Sam uznale pokývá hlavou. „Do toho bych asi nešel. Ty jsi úplně jiná liga.“ 

Steve uhne pohledem a znovu zrudne ve tvářích. „Nenapadlo mě, že to někomu bude tak jasné,“ zamumlá a Sam si pobaveně odfrkne. Jako by to někomu mohlo _nebýt_ jasné. To, co mají ti dva, je čistě epická lovestory, láska, kterou nedokázal zastavit ani prostor a čas a vymývání mozku. „Já…“ Krátce zaváhá, a pak se zatváří odhodlaně a donutí se pokračovat, protože je to _Steve_ , a když se Steve pro něco rozhodne, není na světě nic, co by ho mohlo zastavit. „Miloval jsem ho, už když jsme byli děti. Celý život jsem chtěl jenom jeho.“ 

Sam na něj na okamžik zůstane beze slova zírat, protože si něco takového možná myslel – možná – ale nečekal, že to od Steva někdy takhle narovinu uslyší. „Dobře,“ prohlásí po chvíli a trochu zubatě se na Steva usměje. „Víš, jestli chceš, pořád ještě můžu dělat, že jsem překvapený.“ 

***

Steve nad jeho upřímnou nabídkou protočí oči. 

Sam se hystericky rozesměje. 

***

Není to poprvé (a není to ani potřetí ani popáté a možná ani naposledy), co se Sam uprostřed noci probudí a Steve nehybně sedí u stolu a v prťavém kruhu světla slabé lampičky beze slova zírá do mapy. 

Sam v tom obvykle nic nehledá. Steve nepotřebuje moc spánku, ne tolik jako běžný člověk, rozhodně ne tolik jako Sam. Možná ani nemůže pořádně usnout, s nervy na pochodu, i když od té doby, co mu Barnes začal ve svých bývalých bytech nechávat kafe, vypadal klidněji. Dokonce trochu odpočatěji. 

A tak v tom Sam nic nehledá. Neřekne mu, že by se měl trochu vyspat, nezabaví mu tu starou, opelichanou mapu, nepošle ho do postele pod pohrůžkou násilí nebo ještě hůř, telefonátu s Natashou. Jen se vyhrabe z postele a projde kolem něj, aby si nalil sklenici vody, když si všimne, že to, do čeho Steve tak upřeně zírá, tak upřeně, že si snad ani nevšiml, že je Sam vzhůru, vlastně vůbec není mapa. 

Je to obrázek s hůlčičkovými panáčky, co pro něj Barnes nechal ve Vídni, a Steve na něj hledí, jako by to byla Mona Lisa. 

Sam si v jednu slabou chvilku říká, že by si zasloužil pořádného panáka pokaždé, když se pro Stevovo dobro nebo svůj vlastní duševní klid rozhodne zavřít pusu a mlčet. Jenže alkoholismus existuje. 

Možná by si Sam jednoduše zasloužil medaili. 

***

Stará, nahrbená žena s vlasy tak světlounce šedivými, že jsou jenom jeden odstín od čistě bílé, se mezi nimi tázavě rozhlédne, nedůvěřivá. Sam dokáže ocenit nedůvěřivost. Svět není moc pěkné místo. Ne že by nestálo za záchranu. Ale pěkné není. 

Steve dlouze vydechne a je vidět, že chce něco říct, ale žena ho nenechá promluvit. 

„Co vy chtít?“ zeptá se lámanou angličtinou a Steve neváhá, než vytáhne mobil, aby jí ukázal Barnesovu fotografii. Nejaktuálnější, co mají – z bezpečnostní kamery v Amsterodamu – a ne zrovna kvalitní. Ale Barnes je dost šikovný na to, aby věděl, jak se schovat před kamerami – minimálně před kamerami, ke kterým by se mohli dobře dostat. Dokonce i tady v Budapešti mají zatracený problém ho najít. Podařilo se jim vypátrat čtvrť a potom jednu řadu obytných domů, ale na tom skončili. Nejspíš už je dávno pryč. Sam si nedělá příliš nadějí. „Je to můj přítel, dělám si o něj starosti. Žije tady?“ 

Žena na něj pár vteřin přemítavě zírá, jako by se rozhodovala, jestli Steve mluví pravdu, jestli to na ni jenom nehraje a ve skutečnosti není – co? Od policie? Od nějakého místního drogového kartelu? Z berňáku? 

Fakt je, že to není zrovna nejlepší část města. Rozhodně ne nejbezpečnější, říká si Sam. Vlastně by se ani nedivil, kdyby lidé, co tady někoho hledají, obvykle bývali od policie. Nebo tak něco. 

Ale vypadá to, že se Steve tváří dostatečně autenticky zoufale, protože žena pomalu přikývne. „James bydlet nahoře,“ oznámí a mávne rukou směrem k domu, který má na mysli, a Sam vidí, jak se Steve trhaně nadechne. Barnes používá svoje _jméno_. Barnes je dost při smyslech – dost sám sebou – na to, aby používal svoje jméno a udržoval nějaký kontakt se svými sousedy. To je možná víc, než by se dalo říct o _Stevovi_. „Ale mnohem hezčí. Nemít dlouhé vlasy.“ Žena se na chvíli odmlčí a potom se zamyšleně zamračí. „Smutné oči,“ řekne tiše. 

„Hm,“ zamumlá Sam zamyšleně, a zatímco se Steve vzpamatovává, prsty křečovitě sevřené kolem mobilu, najde na internetu starou, černobílou fotku Buckyho Barnese, jednu z těch fotek ještě z války, na kterých Barnes vypadá celkem rozumně, ale neusmívá se, a otočí displej směrem k ženě. „Co tenhle?“ zeptá se. 

Žena okamžitě přikývne. „To on,“ potvrdí. „Moc milý,“ dodá a Sam skoro něco řekne (Protože Barnes a milý? Co to sakra –), ale rychle si to rozmyslí. Steve má opravdu štěstí, že ho má. 

Steve se podívá na Sama, jako by počítal s tím, že Sam bude přesně vědět, co mu říct nebo že z toho odhalení, že se Barnes už nejspíš nechová jako zabiják, pokud se mu podařilo získat si takové sympatie staré babičky, co žije v jeho ulici, a když uvidí jeho výraz, přidušeně se zasměje. 

***

Není to Steve, kdo ženě poděkuje za spolupráci, protože pokud se dá na něco spolehnout, pak na to, že když jde o Buckyho Barnese, dokonce i zatracený Kapitán Amerika okamžitě zapomene na své způsoby. Je to Sam, kdo jí poděkuje, a je to Sam, kdo musí zírat na Stevův nervózní výraz, když Steve nejistě stoupá do horního patra domu, s dechem zatajeným. 

Steve zdvořile zaklepe na neoznačené dveře a chvíli počká, než vezme za kliku. Sam je mírně překvapený, když zjistí, že není zamčeno. Vejdou dovnitř. 

Byt je absolutně prázdný a uprostřed stolu leží položený muffin. 

Steve vypadá, jako by si nebyl úplně jistý, jestli by měl brečet nebo se smát. 

***

Sam nečeká, že by měli mít v Bukurešti víc štěstí než ve kterémkoli jiném městě během těch dnů a týdnů a měsíců, co Barnese pronásledovali z jednoho konce Evropy na druhý. Proč by vlastně měl? Nedostihli Barnese v Nizozemsku ani v Německu, v Praze jim utekl o pár minut. Nedostihli ho ani v žádném dalším z těch jeho zapadlých malinkých bytů s mizerným vybavením, ale minimálně dvěma únikovými východy. Sam nemá ani ten nejmenší důvod, ani hloupý _náznak_ důvodu myslet si, že by Bukurešť měla být jiná. 

Barnes jim pravděpodobně zase frnkne těsně před nosem. Možná Stevovi nechá na stole položenou kávu (vždycky jenom Stevovi, jako by Sam byl vosk), jako by měl původně v plánu popovídat si s ním, ale na poslední chvíli si to rozmyslel a raději vzal roha. Možná Stevovi dokonce zase nechá nějaký dáreček, jako ten dětinský obrázek, co po něm zůstal ve Vídni, nebo nekvalitně vytištěnou fotku Commandos, kterou za sebou nechal v Bratislavě. Možná po něm prostě jenom něco zůstane, protože vypadne tak narychlo, že se nestihne pořádně sbalit. 

Tak jako tak, Sam si nedělá velké naděje, když krok za Stevem vejde do dalšího malého bytu. 

Jenže pak se Steve prudce nadechne a zarazí se na místě tak nečekaně, že do něj Sam zezadu vrazí. 

„Co –“ dostane ze sebe zmateně, ale Steve ho ignoruje. 

„Bucky?“ zamumlá místo vysvětlení a Sam se bezděčně napne v ramenou. Že by přece jen –

„Steve,“ odpoví Barnes tiše, chraplavým, nepoužívaným hlasem, a když Sam udělá krok do strany, aby se podíval kolem Steva, který se zřejmě nemůže pohnout, podle toho, jak ztuhle stojí na místě, Barnes sedí u stolu, před sebou dva trochu oprýskané hrnky s kávou, ruce, jednu kovovou a jednu růžovoučkou a lidskou, složené v klíně. Vlasy má o něco kratší než má na všech těch starých fotografiích, co Sam viděl, čerstvě ostříhané, a na tvářích několikadenní strniště, ale žádný taktický oblek, žádné zbraně v dohledu. Vypadá trochu nejistě, ale dívá se přímo na Steva a tentokrát tam na ně opravdu _počkal_ , přesně, jak to kdysi dávno řekl Steve. _Nechá se najít_. 

Fajn, možná to trvalo o něco déle, než Sam doufal, ale Barnes se nechal najít a kupodivu to nevypadá, že by měl v plánu před nimi utéct, ne tentokrát, protože se narovná v ramenou a oh, tohle rozhodně není ten chlápek, co na ně střílel a rval Samovi volant z rukou (za jízdy, na mostě, protože kdy kruci jindy?) a trhal mu křídla jako mouše, rozhodně ne. Tenhle Barnes je mnohem, mnohem víc než Winter Soldier. Tenhle Barnes je _opravdový_.

„Tak strašně moc mě to mrzí, Stevie,“ řekne Barnes slabě a jeho hlas je něco _příšerného_. Něco ztraceného a zlomeného, až na to že ne úplně, protože kdyby ano, nikdy by ho tady nenašli. Tohle je Barnes, který přežil všechno to, co mu udělali, člověk, který dokázal věci, které by snad nikdo ani dokázat neměl. Neuvěřitelný. A přece přímo tady. 

Steve ze sebe vydá jakýsi přidušený, bolestný zvuk a potom se konečně _pohne_. „Bucky,“ dostane ze sebe a najednou stojí přímo před Barnesem, tvář obrácenou dolů, aby se na něj nemusel přestat dívat, a potom před ním klesne na kolena a sklopí hlavu. 

Barnes zavrtí hlavou, a když se pohne, Sam se na okamžik celý napne, protože pokud se Barnes Stevovi pokusí ublížit, pak je to konec. Steve by nebyl schopný se bránit, žádným způsobem. 

Ale Barnes jen roztřeseně vydechne, zlehka Stevovi položí dlaně na ramena, jen na okamžik, než sklouzne rukama o kousek výše, jemně ho přiměje znovu zvednout hlavu, předkloní se a čelem se dotkne Stevova, oči zavřené. 

„Chyběl jsi mi,“ zašeptá Steve a zní to, jako by brečel. Ramena se mu chvějí. 

„Jo,“ odpoví Barnes měkce. „Jo, ty mě taky.“ 

Sam uhne očima a pak ho napadne, že tohle shledání možná není tak docela určené pro jeho oči. 

***

Steve vypadá šťastně (tak zatraceně šťastně – a Sam si ani neuvědomoval, jak nešťastný musel Steve doopravdy být, než viděl _tenhle_ jeho výraz), když se vrátí zpátky do malinkého motelového pokoje. 

Není sám. Bucky Barnes je hned po jeho boku a Sam si představuje, že takhle nějak – bok po boku – museli kdysi dávno chodívat ulicemi Brooklynu. Ne ruku v ruce, jako teď, a o něco mladší, o něco bezstarostnější, ale jinak? 

Sam se krátce usměje. 

„Same,“ pozdraví Steve, ve tváři neuvěřitelný úsměv, na okamžik se zarazí, a pak se rozhlédne mezi ním a Barnesem. 

„Omlouvám se,“ prohlásí Barnes tak nečekaně, že sebou Sam skoro trhne. „Za to, že jsem po tobě střílel.“ 

Sam zamrká. Oh. Tak tohle je ve skutečnosti to poslední, co čekal. „No,“ odpoví úmyslně klidným hlasem a pokrčí rameny. „Fakt je, že já po tobě taky střílel.“ 

Barnes na něj pár vteřin upřeně zírá, jako by přemýšlel, co si z jeho odpovědi vyvodit, a pak pohodí hlavou a rozesměje se, hlasitý, veselý zvuk, který zní o tolik lépe u někoho, jako je on. Ramena se mu roztřesou, ale nakonec se překoná, donutí se uklidnit a s křivým úsměvem a zdviženým obočím Samovi podá kelímek s kávou. 

_Konečně_ , napadne Sama. Už si upřímně myslel, že se ho nikdy nedočká. 


End file.
